


My Post-It Lover

by Riika_01



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), Cute, Cute Ending, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Holding Hands, M/M, Making Out, Post-it Notes, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riika_01/pseuds/Riika_01
Summary: Connor Murphy has been receiving cute little post-it notes on his locker for months now, and he's curious to find out who his secret fan actually is.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	My Post-It Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Helllooo! I wrote this because I was bored at work lol. I know it's short even for a oneshot but if I write long stuff it's gonna turn into a 20 chapters story and you do not want that lmao.
> 
> Also, this is my first DEH fanfic but I do have other ideas for this ship saved so let me know if you want to see those as well ^^

Connor Murphy was just an average teenage guy in his high school senior year, living his teenage life with no drama, no problems, perfect friends, family and a beautiful girlfriend by his side.

_Yeah, no. That never happened._

Connor had more problems than hair on his head, and that haunted him every day. Walking in the halls was a nightmare, and he hated it. He hated all of it.

The way people look at him when he walks, how they mutter and whisper to each other, how they laugh and point, throw curled up papers with death threats at him, you name it.

But going back home was even worse. Seeing his mother's worried and exhausted expression, his father yelling at him as soon as their eyes meet, screaming how useless of a son he is, and his sister being afraid, ashamed and embarrassed of him.

Connor thought that if she could, she'd change her last name to avoid other people thinking they were related.

But even his depressing and disgusting life had a spark of light in it.

Connor approached his locker, biting a smile away as he read the yellow post-it note on the gray, metal door.

_«Your nail polish looks good today»_

The teen took the note and opened the locker, securing the small paper with all the other ones.

_«That jacket makes you look cool»_   
_«Did you cut your hair? It looks nice»_   
_«Have a good day :)»_   
_«Today my teacher scolded me :( Hope you're doing okay»_

And even more followed. Connor had to admit, his secret admirer was a big help to his mental health, except for the first times he got them, since he thought it was some sick prank and that people were making fun of him.

As months passed, Connor kept getting said notes day after day, never missing one, until he finally decided: he wanted to know who it was. He always wondered, of course, but he was never this serious about it.

But now there he was; standing in the hallway a few lockers away from his, waiting for his prey to show up. _Maybe this wasn't the right time,_ he thought, but what's missing a few classes gonna do to him? His parents were going to pay to enroll him into college anyways.

Connor waited and waited, but they never showed up. The teen sighed, right after the bell rang and an ocean of students came out of the surrounding classes, making it hard for him to walk to his own locker and take his books for the next class. _If they didn't show up then, then maybe they act during lunch,_ Connor thought, but it was immediately debunked when he saw the yellow note.

"Son of a bitch" He whispered to himself with a repressed smile as he took the note and put it back in his locker, closing it after taking his science notebook. He stormed to class, annoyed but also surprised at his admirer's ability to remain invisible.

A month passed, but Connor never managed to catch the "little fucker", as he nicknamed them, and he was about to give up. 

The male sat down at an empty lunch table, of course, until he saw a lunch tray slam right in front of him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" The person grumbled. Connor looked up and rolled his eyes at his sister. "What do you want?" He asked. "What do I want?! Mom has been calling you since last period and I just spent 20 minutes listening to her go on and on–"

"I get it!" Connor interrupted loudly, making her shut up. "I'll go and call her, just leave me the fuck alone" He stood up, throwing the rest of his lunch away as he stormed out of the canteen, cursing under his breath as he walked in the hallway.

"What the fuck does she want now" He sighed to himself as he turned the corner, but then he saw them. Male, maybe a second year?, average height, brown and short hair, striped polo shirt, brown jeans and a post-it note in his hand, sticking it to Connor's locker.

Connor remained completely frozen as he watched the other male write something on the note, a giggle escaping his lips as he drew doodles on it.

Step one was finding them, but Connor never thought about a second step. He didn't even know he'd make it this far. "Now what?" was the constant thought in his mind.

Turns out, Connor didn't have time to do anything, because the teen turned around and their eyes met. Now they were both frozen, not knowing what the other person was going to do or say.

They stared at each other for something like a minute, then the not-so-secret-anymore admirer turned around and started running. Connor's instincts kicked in, and he sprinted behind him, trying to catch up.

Fortunately, Connor was slightly taller and his long arms managed to grab hold of the other's arm, yanking him back and slamming into the taller teen, making them both fall to the ground.

Connor cursed under his breath after his butt hit the hard, marble floor with the other male on him. "I--I- I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry" The stranger apologized, standing up quickly. "It's– fine, it's my fault" Connor looked up at the other, and he noticed he had a cast on his arm. "Holy shit, are you okay?" He panicked as he stood up as well. "Did I hurt you? I- I didn't mean to" Connor ranted, taking his arm and examining his hand.

"Ow" The brunette winced, and Connor let go immediately. "Sorry–" He repeated, throwing his hands up.

The shorter male looked down and rubbed his casted arm, mumbling an "It's fine". Connor noticed the boy had slightly reddish ears, then remembered what happened not even 5 minutes ago.

"Did you lose a bet?" Connor said suddenly and the boy looked up at him in confusion. "W–what?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"The notes, did someone make you put them up?" He explained and the brunette shyly shook his head. "Do you like me?" Connor asked, his eyebrow raised. The teen's cheeks became a deep red immidiately, and he stared right into Connor's eyes, seconds ticking by.

"Why?" Connor asked and the boy looked down, not exactly knowing what to say. "You don't even know me" Connor scoffed, his mean and defensive side quickly coming forth. "T-That's true, but... I-I don't know, it's j-just... um..." The other rambled, fiddling with the loose strings of his cast. "You... k-kinda look cool... and um... Well... T-That's it..." He stuttered, and Connor stared down at him.

 _Okay, so he likes me just because I "look cool"?_ , Connor thought, not fully understanding the whole process. But somewhere deep inside Connor's mind, he thought it was kinda cute, and the more he thought about it, the more things he noticed.

His ears are fully red, as well as his neck, and he kept shuffling on his feet, not being able to stay still. _Damn, I wish I found you sooner,_ Connor thought.

But his thoughts were interrupted by the bell, signaling the end of lunch period. Connor clicked his tongue, scanning his surroundings quickly. He noticed a slightly open door and grabbed the stranger's good arm, dragging them into the dark room.

Once inside, Connor closed the door behind him and sighed. When he looked at the boy, he almost choked on his own breath. He was so close that even in the dark room, his red cheeks were still visible. The gleam in his eyes was heart-melting, and he could almost see his reflection in them.

The taller teen cleared his throat "S–Sorry, I... wanted to talk to you" He said honestly, keeping his voice low to a whisper for some reason. No one else was in the room so why was he whispering? _No one else_ , maybe that's the reason.

The other slowly shook his head, unable to keep his eyes away from Connor. The latter ripped his gaze away, but it always came back where it belonged. The two stared at each other for minutes, nobody speaking a word because they didn't want to ruin the moment.

Connor's hand slowly reached out, his fingers sliding over the other's good hand. The latter flinched, not expecting it. He glanced down and Connor followed him, their fingers brushing and distancing themselves, as if playing a game of tag. Connor won, finally holding the other's hand in his.

"Oh, you never told me your name" Connor said, and the other looked up at him. "You know mine but I don't know yours, a bit unfair don't you think?" He asked with a side smirk, his thumb going back and forth on the other's hand. Somehow, the shorter male became even more red than before.

"Han–Hansen. E-Evan Hansen" He introduced himself, his eyes staring at the ground. "Evan" Connor repeated, making the other flinch. He giggled, finding the reaction amusing.

"Evan," He whispered, "you didn't answer my question," Connor said as he got closer. "Do you like me?" He finally asked, his lips so close to Evan's ear that he could feel his breath on his skin.

Evan shivered, goosebumps going from his head to his toes. Then, he nodded slowly. Connor giggled. "Say it" He demanded, his other hand brushing over Evan's hip. "I-I... I like you" He muttered, his voice cracking. Connor let air out of his nose, something like a silent laugh, and he distanced himself from Evan's ear.

His hand finally gripped Evan's hip, pulling him closer. "I like your cute little notes as well" Connor purred, making their foreheads touch. "Y-you're torturing me" Evan complained, making Connor bite his own lower lip to hide a smirk. "Am I?" He asked, letting go of Evan's hand to cup his cheek.

Evan melted into the touch, sinking deeper into it. Connor separated their foreheads to look better at Evan, then brushed his thumb on his cheek, sometimes pressing on his lips. They were soft, a bit chapped, and Connor had never been so hungry before.

Evan suddenly decided to part his lips slightly when Connor's thumb brushed over them again. The taller teen stopped, his nails digging deeper into Evan's hip. He pressed his finger on Evan's lower lip, a small, breathy moan coming from them.

A weird feeling welled up in Connor's stomach, one he's never felt before. It was new, exciting, and he wanted to keep it for himself. He wanted Evan for himself.

He slowly lowered his head, his lips almost touching Evan's. "Can I kiss you?" He asked, his eyes staring deeply into Evan's. The darkness made his pupils so dilated that the deep blue was almost entirely black.

"Please" Evan breathed, pleading. Connor smiled, acknowledging how much Evan also needed this, and made both of their wishes come true.

Soft lips met each other, and Evan's knees felt weak, making him stagger a bit. Connor giggled when they parted. "You okay?" He asked, a smirk on his face. Evan shook his head and launched himself at Connor, wrapping his arms around his neck and crashing their lips together.

Connor wrapped the hand that was previously cupping Evan's cheek around his waist, holding him as close as he could, not wanting to let go for even a second. It was sloppy and awkward, and it showed that none of them has ever done this before.

Evan eventually parted their lips and opened his eyes. "Two years" He whispered, his casted hand playing with Connor's hair. "I've waited for this for two years" He finished, a permanent smile on his face. "That long? It took you a year and a half to decide to show yourself with your little messages?" Connor teased and Evan looked down in embarrassment.

"Hey," The taller male reached up with his hand to lift Evan's chin up, then he kissed him again. This time, Evan tensed up a bit at the touch. "I'm glad you did" He said honestly, making Evan smile.

That's when the bell rung again, and both of them realized how much time they spent in that dark room, managing to miss a whole period.

"Wanna get a coffee later?" Connor asked and Evan giggled. "Tea works best for me" He replied. Connor smiled to that. "It's a date then" He said, stealing a kiss before going out of the room.

-

"I told you not to tell them that!" Evan complained, red from ears to his neck. Connor laughed. "Oh come on, it's just an innocent story about how their–" "Uncle Connor what happened then?" The child sitting on the living room carpet asked, waving his small hand in the air, trying to catch his attention. "Uncle Connow!" The smaller girl on his side repeated, raising her hands to mimic her brother.

Connor giggled. "That's a secret" He winked, making Evan blush even more and his nephew emit a sound of complaint.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fanfic from a prompt generator so I'm sorry if someone else already used this idea. I didn't meant to steal or plegiarize, so if this work is similiar to someone else's please tell me and I will remove it.
> 
> Comments, Kudos and anything else is greatly appreciated. Please be nice and be safe 💘


End file.
